


Stuck With You (Seriously?)

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M, Making The Best of a Bad Situation, Sexual Humor, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are drugged, captured, and wake up in a very compromising position.  There's really only one way out.  Sex.</p><p>In other news, Tony thinks the Avengers need better villains.  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You (Seriously?)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink:](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=33187004#t33187004) Villain of the week captures Steve and Tony for reasons. The bad guys know that Steve and Tony are way too savvy and they need to devise a way to keep them from escaping. Solution? They hook them up to a contraption that keeps Steve locked into Tony's ass, so that he can't pull out and neither of them can move without feeling it.
> 
> (Just roll with me here)
> 
> Bonuses:  
> \--They're both drugged and wake up that way  
> \--Their wrists are handcuffed together, so there's no way for them to undo the lock.  
> \--Cock rings (whether it's to make the device fit better or just because the villains wanted to)  
> \--Whether the bad guys make them fuck, they decide to themselves, or something else entirely is also up to you  
> \--Make me blush

Tony's head might be exploding. Confirming that would require opening his eyes, which he was certain would actually cause his head to explode if it hadn't already happened.

"Tony?"

Steve's voice, and his breath, right on Tony's neck. Why the hell did he have to be that close? Everyone knew Tony's personal space issues. And did the thermostat break? It was too damn hot, like someone was pressed right up against him, wrapped around him, and everything ached all over...

Tony's eyes flew open, heedless of possible head explosions, as he realized the worst of the ache was coming from circles of steel and leather around his wrists, and the very thick, very long, very hard cock deep in his ass. He risked a look down, the view uninterrupted by any clothes. Of course. If this situation could get any worse, it was going to. Well, almost, at least they hadn’t taken the arc reactor, so, for small favors, much thanks.

His wrists were bound together, and Steve's heavier wrists were bound to his. If Steve tried to break their hands free, he was going to break Tony's wrists or dislocate his shoulders. Another set of restraints tethering their ankles to the wall limited their options further. From the hard breathing against his cheek, Steve was really damn aware of that. The room they were in was padded and featureless, but that didn't mean they weren't being watched. 

Tony really didn't care.

"Seriously?" Tony demanded of the air. He hoped whoever was watching the prisoners was getting a good view. "Did you get your Avengers bondage ideas out of a porno? Cock-to-ass bondage, really funny. Full points for audacity, none for originality. I want any royalties on the videos!"

"Tony," Steve whispered his ear. "They haven't spoken with us at all. We've been... tied up for hours, and they haven't said a word."

"Steve, tell me you're just very happy to see me," Tony hissed in annoyance. "Because you are not small and this is ridiculous."

"I'm sorry," Steve said through clenched teeth. "I'm... They put a cock ring on me."

Tony let out a short, semi-hysterical burst of laughter. "Oh my God, when we get out of here, S.H.I.E.L.D. is too good for these bozos."

"No kidding."

"Who the hell are they? We were coming out of the debriefing and then... what?"

"You ducked into that little pizza place on the way home, I went in with you, and they got us with gas from the air vents. It took seconds; they were professionals, whoever they were.”

“Giorgio ok?” Tony asked, wincing at the thought of the grandfather of pizza taking any harm from the Avengers’ enemies.

“Far as I know. He was knocked out when they captured us.” Steve let out a long, slow breath. “I burn through drugs pretty fast, but they must have put me on an IV drip, because I woke up just as they shut the door.” He twitched his right hand slightly. “That wall. If we can get out of these restraints, we can get out of here.”

“How long?”

“We were captured at two in the afternoon, and I’ve been awake three hours since they left us here.”

“And you still have a hard-on? I’m flattered, Cap,” Tony said. He had to joke about it. Had to. Or he was going to keep laughing until he’d laughed himself into a semi-catatonic state out of protest because seriously, world? After all the shit both of them had been through, they were going to make them deal with stuff like this?

“I told you, there’s a cock ring-,” Steve said heatedly, and oh my, that made him swell and twitch a little inside Tony and didn’t that feel interesting? Good interesting. Tony swallowed and kept talking.

“Now, you see what I find really interesting is that you know what a cock ring is.”

“Tony, I grew up in the twenties, not under a rock.” The blush Tony could feel from Steve argued otherwise.

“Whatever, I know you’ve been checking out all the good websites. Any genius tactical plans?”

“If… if I can pull out of you, I think I can twist around and get leverage to break the wrist shackles without breaking you.”

“Twist around how? There’s no way you’re getting over here without one or the other of us dislocating shoulders.”

“I know. I’ve done it before, I’ll be fine. I’m not worried about that,” Steve said matter-of-factly.

“Okay, _I’m_ worried that you dislocating your own shoulders is not a big deal, but more on that later. What’s with the _if_ on getting your cock out of my ass? I know I have an exceptionally fine ass, and I’m not surprised Steve Jr. is really happy there, but it’s really hard to run all stuck together like this.”

Steve chuffed out a soft laugh. “You don’t think I’ve been trying while you were out? With us tied this way, I can’t get enough space between us. I’d end up choking you or breaking something as long as I’m…”

“Hard as a steel rod and how much space do you _need_ , Rogers?” Tony demanded. He might have been blushing himself, only because the mental image of Steve trying to squirm his way out of Tony’s embrace, being denied, brought up on the end of the tether of his cock every time, was actually pretty damn hot.

“A lot,” Steve said, sounding a little strangled. “I’m… very big.”

“Oh gee, really? I haven’t noticed with your cock practically splitting me in half,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. Steve was highly impressive, and it had been a long time since college and the last time he’d done this. “Though at least the baddies du jour were kind enough to use good lube.” Tony sighed and laid his head back on Steve’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. “Only one thing for it, Rogers.”

Tony squeezed the hot length inside him, and Steve squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Tony’s wrists.

“What are you _doing?_ ” he demanded.

“Getting you off. Once you have space, we’re as good as free. Call it doing my part.” Tony squeezed again and shuddered pleasantly as Steve involuntarily thrust a little bit. Okay, yeah, this was gonna work just fine.

“You don’t have to- Tony, please, this isn’t-.” Steve sounded downright frantic.

“You don’t have to tell me it isn’t right or anything, ‘cause yeah, this wasn’t our idea, so apologies all around, given and accepted, yeah?” Tony said, adding a winning smile.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, relaxing a little and shuddering all over as Tony flexed against him. “But I’m… Tony, I’ve still got the ring on.”

“You’re telling me,” Tony said very precisely, with a deliberate shove back against Steve, “that a plain old ring is going to stop your orgasm, you peak of human perfection, you?”

Steve’s hands suddenly flattened against Tony’s arms, the closest they could get to his hips, as he pulled out enough to thrust in deep and oh-so-accurately. Tony gasped as his own cock started to swell.

“I need a lot,” Steve whispered. “I need… five, six times. If you don’t- the others have to be looking for us.”

Tony might have very quietly whimpered a little at that. Fine, he hadn’t done this in years, but if there was ever a time to get back into the saddle, he couldn’t have picked a better horse. “Steve, buddy, I’m kinda stuck with you here, in all the salient ways, so shut up and make me see stars.”

Steve made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a gasp and suddenly his hips began to work in earnest. Tony held onto Steve hard as he thrust, doing everything he could to drive him wild. Everything he’d picked up from college, or from pornos, or from anyone else he’d ever had in bed, anything to push Steve’s arousal up and over the bounds of whatever their captors thought were possible.

And Steve responded beautifully, following Tony’s murmured suggestions and filthy directives, pounding into him with abandon that quickly turned to frustration as he swelled and arched but couldn’t quite make it over the threshold. He felt impossibly thick inside Tony, rubbing him all the right ways, and Tony himself was nearing the edge Steve so desperately needed.

“Come on,” Tony urged, and shoved their shackled hands down a few extra inches, closing his own on his cock, Steve’s finger barely brushing up his length. “You’re so close Steve. So close. You’re gonna come so hard when I do, so hard you’re going to hear a damn brass band playing the Star-Spangled Banner.”

Steve laughed and cursed at the same time, the very tips of his fingers feeling like fire as Tony stroked himself awkwardly, limited by the shackles. But with Steve’s hips still going, his thick, heavy cock turning Tony inside out, Tony found himself racing for the finish line with Steve chanting into his ear.

“You feel so good, so tight, never want to leave you, fuck, Tony, you’re incredible, never been this hard before, never, never, _need you!_ ”

And seriously, how was a guy supposed to resist that? Tony’s orgasm hit him hard, come fountaining out of him to slick both of their hands, his body involuntarily squeezing around Steve. He made a long, low moan that began to spiral up as his grip increased on Tony’s hands, Steve’s cock swelling even more. Then came a sound that was music to Tony’s ears – the inevitable, fatal creak of metal fatigue, quickly followed by Steve’s shout of orgiastic triumph. Tony could hear the _ping_ as the cock ring flew apart, finally releasing Steve. Liquid heat shot deep inside Tony’s body as Steve came, filling him up beyond belief as Steve’s breathing finally slowed down.

“Oh… oh, _wow_ ,” Tony said, blinking and shaking his head as he tried to convince his muscles that now was not nap time, regardless of the quality of the orgasm he’d just had. Which, for the record, had been Grade 1-A. “Steve, you just cracked metal with your cock. When you say you’re ‘hard enough to pound nails’ in the future, I will totally believe you.”

Steve managed to laugh as he arched himself back enough to finally slip free of Tony’s body. Tony didn’t even wince, not when Steve took the freedom to twist himself around in a way that was joint-crackingly painful to hear, let alone see. A few anatomy lessons Tony would have rather skipped later, Steve was finally able to get his hands on the short chain between their wrists and snap them with a few short, intense tugs. The ankle restraints followed suit moments later.

“All right, both our genius plans worked. Let’s go give these guys some hell,” Tony said. He popped the arc reactor out just enough to reach in and pull out the backup locator bracelets for his suit. “Dumbasses didn’t even check the reactor cavity. Their loss that they were distracted by my ass and your magnificent cock and had the social restraint of frat bros.” He moved to the door and broke into a grin as he found the hidden control panel. A few minutes and they’d be blowing this Popsicle stand.

Steve picked up the remains of their restraints, wrapping the chains around one arm and fist as he got ready to charge the door once Tony got it open. “Tony…” he said hesitantly, one hand hovering over Tony’s shoulder.

“We’re good, Steve,” Tony said, catching his eyes squarely. “Damn good.” He leaned forward and caught Steve’s lips in a kiss, not quite chaste, and not quite an apology. “Damn good,” he repeated.

Steve smiled back, fierce determination taking over as they turned to face their enemies as one.

“By the way, I might slip up and call you Captain Cock from time to time,” Tony added casually.

“Sure thing, Iron Ass,” Steve said without missing a beat.

Tony laughed out loud as he got the door open. Oh, the bad guys weren’t going to know what hit them.


End file.
